Ice Cream & Pi
by abbyfillion22
Summary: Late night Ben & Jerry's with our favorite couple plus... Pi (unfortunately not the dessert)


**Disclaimer: I was kinda hungry when I wrote this**

* * *

"It's ridiculous I have to sneak around my own house," Castle whispers over his shoulder as he tentatively sticks his head out the bedroom door and looks around for Pi. He motions her forwards, indicating that the coast is clear.

Beckett, abandoning all caution, emerges dressed in only one of Castle's shirts; the buttons left parted dangerously close to her cleavage. "Again, I ask why he's still sleeping on your couch." She doesn't understand at all why he's being so nice to Alexis's most recent fling when he's had zero tolerance for teenage boyfriends in the past.

Castle shushes her, convinced that 3.14 is still lurking somewhere in a dark corner just waiting to sneak up on them when their guards are down. Pi has that uncanny talent of interrupting them at the most inappropriate moments. "I can't kick him out or Alexis will think I don't like him."

"You _don't _like him."

"Exactly," he nods, leading the way to the kitchen, "but if Alexis knows I don't like him, she'll only want to be with him more. It's reverse psychology."

Beckett narrows her eyes. "So you're going to pretend to like him until Alexis doesn't?"

He opens the freezer and takes out the pint of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie while she props herself up on the counter. "She'll get tired of him eventually," he shrugs, handing her a spoon. "I mean, c'mon, there's only so long you can date a guy who smells like compost and wears jean shorts."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Kate says, swallowing a huge bite of chocolate ice cream and looking nostalgically off into the middle distance. "You don't want to know," she decides, shaking her head. When she was Alexis's age, she had dated a drummer she had met at a concert with a group of her friends. It had taken a year and a half of shady clubs and a grunge phase before she had finally realized what a complete loser he was. She prays that Pi doesn't last half as long as Drummer Boy.

They take turns scooping out ice cream and feeding it to each other as the clock above the stove chimes midnight. Kate taps the heel of her foot against the cherry wood cabinet as she watches Castle wrestle with a stubborn chunk of brownie stuck to the side of the carton. "Castle," she says, raking her fingers through his hair.

He finally manages to cut the brownie piece free but it goes flying off the spoon and into the sink across the room. A look of disappointment crosses his expression at the loss of his brownie chunk to the garbage disposal.

"Castle," she says again, gaining his attention.

"Hm?"

Kate flips her hair and pushes the oversized shirt further off her shoulder. "You know we don't often get the kitchen to ourselves anymore." She tilts her chin up and leans back on her hands.

He stares at the newly exposed skin. "Yeah, well… Pi is always here…"

"I know," she nods, taking the ice cream from his grasp and setting it aside. "But he's out and your mom's away and Alexis won't be here until morning…" she trails off, beginning to undo another button. When only the last button remains, the shirt falls away and gathers around her waist.

Castle stares, transfixed by the beautiful woman sitting on his kitchen counter; the one he can call his wife in a few months time. He smiles and runs a hand up the inside of her thigh; snaking under the white fabric that's barely covering her. He drags her closer until her long legs are wrapped around him and he's nuzzling her neck. The heat of his breath on her cold skin is sweeter than the taste of B&J's still lingering on the back of her tongue.

She places her palms on his shoulders and scoots ever so slightly closer; urging his hand forwards until his fingers are inside of her. She gasps as he tilts his digits to get the angle he knows she prefers.

Castle watches as she tosses her head back and gyrates her hips around his knuckles.

Expletives tumble past her lips when he swipes a thumb over her swollen clit. "Oh, God, Castle," she moans, gripping his shoulders.

Suddenly, her mouth is colliding against his and she's shoving her tongue down his throat; pulling at the collar of his cotton shirt as he rubs her harder, knowing she's close to coming when she bites down hard on his lower lip.

"Shit, Beckett," he gasps, his eyes watering, enjoying the bit of pain with his pleasure. Her tongue tastes like brownie chunk ice cream and the red wine they had with dinner earlier in the evening.

She kisses him as if she's trying to prove a point; running her tongue over the ceiling of his mouth as he puts another finger-

"Hey, Mr. C!"

They nearly jump out of their skin at the sound of the familiar voice. Kate's eyes snap open as she dives off of the counter and ducks behind the island where she quickly yanks her shirt back on. She looks up at Castle who is a deep shade of crimson. His fists are clenched at his side and it looks like he's trying to hold his tongue.

Pi completes the long descent from the stairs and traipses into the kitchen like he owns the place. "How's it hanging?" he asks casually, going to the fridge and selecting a mango from the bottom drawer.

Castle keeps his eyes closed and controls his breathing, counting back from 10.

Pi peers down at Kate who's still crouched on the floor. "Whatcha doin' down there, Ms. B?" He takes a gigantic bite of the fruit; juice sticking to his thick black mustache and dripping down his chin onto the tile.

Kate looks tentatively from Pi to Castle, scared by the Castle's hostile expression. "Oh, y'know," she shrugs, "it's warmer… closer to the ground."

Pi tests this theory by bending down and pressing his palm to the floor. "Huh, you're right! How about that!" He shoves his thumbs through the tough mango skin and rips it in half.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Castle explodes.

Pi looks at him with a calm demeanor. "Whoa, looks like you could use a good meditation sesh, Mr. C."

Castle jabs his finger in the direction of the door. "Out. Get out. Now."

"Castle," Beckett warns. "Remember the reverse psychology…" she mutters out of the corner of her mouth.

"Get out of my house, Pi!" Castle shouts, ignoring her.

Pi, still not taking the hint, stands firm in his place. "You don't really mean that Mr. C," he says in monotone. "You're displacing your anger right now and you're letting your emotions control you in a bad way. Anger's a good emotion, Mr. C, but not when-"

Castle shakes with all of the pent-up fury at Alexis's boyfriend that's been building from moment they met. "I'm getting your gun," he says to Beckett as he storms into his bedroom.

Kate scrambles after him. "Castle, don't you dare touch my gun."

Pi leans over the counter and continues to munch on his mango.

Castle grabs the piece from the nightstand drawer and loads it as he carries it back to where Pi is. "Son, I'm going to give you to the count of ten. And if you have _any _brains at all in that thick skull of yours, you'll be out the door by the time I reach three."

Pi eyes the gun with indifference.

"One."

He shoves the rest of the mango into his mouth.

"Two."

Pi wipes his sticky hands on his jeans and walks towards the door. "Cya later, Mr. C, Ms. B."

Beckett snatches her gun back. "Castle!" she says accusingly.

The door slams and they're left alone for real this time.

She stands akimbo and gives Castle a stern glare. "Richard Castle, you can not threaten your daughter's boyfriend with my _gun_."

He lets out a sigh of relief; having just eliminated the source of his stress. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Beckett shakes her head with a slight smile. "No, you're not."

Castle picks up the half-melted Ben & Jerry's from the counter and tips it back, drinking up the liquid and chocolate bits. "Guilty."


End file.
